borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lootable object
Borderlands contains many chests and containers. The chests are usually in hidden locations, while the containers are easily found all over Pandora. All containers and chests have a bright green light glowing on them. Chests There are four types of chests which primarily contain weapons and ammunition. It should be noted that only the red chests count towards the challenges for looting chests: the white gun chests and ammo chests do not. Red chests DO NOT count towards the Lootables Opened challenge. Crimson Lance Chest Crimson Lance chests were introduced in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. They have greater capacity than a typical red chest, and have a higher chance of having rare/Eridian weapons. In addition, these are the only chests capable of containing ultra-rare items. The following loot combinations from these chests are possible: #4 weapons: Sniper Rifle, SMG, Shotgun, Combat Rifle, Machine Gun #2 Rocket Launchers #4 Pistols: Revolvers and Repeaters #6 of the following: Class Mods, Shields, Grenade Mods, in any combination #2 Sniper Rifles + 2 Hunter Class Mods #2 Combat Rifles + 2 Soldier Class Mods #2 SMGs + 2 Siren Class Mods #2 Shotguns + 2 Berserker Class mods #2 Eridian weapons ---- Red Chest These are large, red, slightly oval-shaped supply chests. The chest lid opens backwards allowing the two top plates to lift up and to either side to reveal the weapon(s) inside. These chests can contain weapons, shields, class mods, grenade mods, or ammo, with weapons ranging from to rarity. Quality and level are based on the player's or game host's level and dependent on the zone level. These are most commonly found in areas protected by bandits or large groups of enemies. The items within a chest appear to be grouped, a number of combinations are possible: #2 weapons: Sniper Rifle, SMG, Shotgun, Combat Rifles, Machine Guns #1 Rocket Launcher #4 Pistols: Revolvers and Repeaters #4 of the following: Class Mods, Shields, Grenade Mods, in any combination. #1 Sniper Rifle + Hunter Class Mod #1 Shotgun or Combat Rifle + Soldier Class Mod #1 SMG + Siren Class Mod #1 Shotgun + Berserker Class mod #1 Eridian weapon #1 Blue rarity or higher weapon (note that weapons of blue or higher rarity can also be in any of the above combinations, not always alone) All chests spawn with 2 to 4 ammo/grenade combination on the left plate and right plates. Chests containing Eridian weapons will have nothing on the side plates. The ammo spawned most often matches the weapon(s) spawned. ---- White Chest These white, rectangular chests which contain randomly generated weapons based on the highest character's level, ranging from to rarity. They are also used on several occasions to store important mission-related items alongside a large supply of money. This is the most common type of chest encountered and commonly contain lower rarity items than red chests. ---- Ammunition Chest Commonly referred to as 'ammo crates'. These smallish green chests contain up to six common. ---- Other objects Lock boxes and Safes There are two types, lock boxes and small safes. These always contain money. ---- Lockers Vertical lockers, sometimes found in rows of several side-by-side. These can contain money, ammo, pistols (both repeaters and revolvers),SMG's, shields, health kits, grenade mods or class mods, with pistols ranging from to rarity. ---- Mail Boxes Mail boxes are normally found outside of huts and buildings. These always contain ammo or a grenade mod. ---- Dryers/ Washing Machine These always contain ammo, or a grenade mod. ---- Fridge These may contain ammo, a grenade, or a Medkit. In The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, one contains a Loot Midget, Meat Popsicle. ---- Dumpsters Green, rectangular containers which have the Dahl logo on the side. Usually contain a variable amount of money, though they may also contain ammo, grenades, weapons and COMs. Sometimes they're just plain empty. In The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, a Loot Midget, Dumpster Diver, is found in a dumpster. ---- Toilet Toilets can be found in any human habitation. They can contain ammunition, health kits, or money. ---- Skag/Trash Pile Skag and Trash piles are everywhere throughout Pandora. Skag piles are usually found around skag dens or areas where skags live. Trash piles can be found in and around bandit camps and houses or in heaps of scrap metal or garbage. They can contain any item (weapons, class mods, ammo, medkits). They can also be shot open from a distance. ---- Parcel Added with The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, parcels contain a single ammo pack or grenade. Must be opened via the Use button; if shot, the contents of the box are destroyed. Notes All chests are reset upon entering a game. Chests in video are examples only. They have changed type since this video was recorded.|thumb|300px|right *The update Patch 1.3.0 changed all red chests in New Haven into white ones. *With the red and white chests, it appears that the more hidden/out-of-the-way the chest is, the more valuable or rare the loot. *Only red and Crimson Lance chests will spawn Eridian weapons. *Certain lockers will always spawn weapons/Class mods (e.g. four lockers in Crimson Fastness on the lower level of the room opened for you by the Claptrap; lockers one and three will always spawn weapons/mods). *All chests are reset upon entering a game, and will contain more randomly generated loot. This can be exploited in areas with many, easily-accessible chests, such as T-Bone Junction and Tartarus Station. *Opening any of the above listed objects other than red chests counts toward the Loot-able Objects Opened Challenges(What's in here?, Scavenger, Wilderness Survivor and No Stone Unturned). Taking the contents inside the objects is not required. *Only red chests count towards the Chests Opened Challenges (Ooh! Shiny, Treasure Hunter, Swag Master and Envy of Pirates.) Trivia *Marcus's bus in the intro sequence has two such chests on its roof - one on the front and one near the back. *Few new red chests become accessible only in playthrough 2 in some locations (for example, in Krom's Canyon a new cave entrance becomes unblocked). *Some Red Chests may appear and disappear from their location at unknown time intervals. *If a player inspects the underside of the lid of an ammunition chest, they can find the message "Shoot Responsibly" in red block printing. Weapon Chests Dahl Green Weapon Chest The green weapons chest manufactured by Dahl is a common weapon chest with an appearance rate which is comparable to the normal white/grey weapon chests. Unlike what its "manufacturer logo" implies, the green chest can hold all kinds of items made by all manufacturers. It can contain items ranging in rarity from to . ---- Dahl Red Weapon Chest The red Dahl weapons chest is a sturdy metal gargantuan chest. Its contents are typically superior to other chests. The red chest can spawn items varying from to . However, unlike its smaller green kin, it has a higher chance at containing items above rarity. It can also contain money and Eridium. ---- Hyperion Yellow Weapon Chest The yellow Hyperion-manufactured weapons chests' contents are comparable to that of the green Dahl weapons chest. It does not excel in any kind of way, is a commonly found chest, and its contents reflect as much. It can spawn items from to . ---- Hyperion Red Weapon Chest The high-tech Hyperion red weapons chest is a rare find. Its contents are comparable to the red Dahl chest, normal red chest, or the bandit car trunk. It can spawn items ranging from to and, much like the other red weapon chests, it has an increased chance to spawn high-rated gear. It can also contain money and Eridium. ---- Regular Grey Chest Returning from Borderlands is the grey weapons chest. These grey, rectangular chests can contain randomly generated items ranging from to . This is the most common type of chest encountered and commonly contains lower rarity items than its "Red" kin. ---- Regular Red Chest Once a common sight in Borderlands, these large, red, slightly oval-shaped supply chests are an infrequent sight in Borderlands 2. This chest has an increased chance of spawning high-rated gear ranging from to . It can also contain money and Eridium. ---- Bandit Dook Hut Dook huts can be found in bandit camps and or bandit-infested areas. The contents are similar, if not of lower quality, than the regular grey chests. The dook hut's wares can range from to . (notice the smiley face on the underside of the lid when it opens) ---- Bandit Car Trunk thumb|150px The bandit car trunks can be found in bandit towns and camps. The contents of this rather peculiar storage method are comparable to any kind of red weapons chest found in the game. These can range from to gear. Like its red brethren it has an increased chance to do so compared to its more common kin (in this case the dook hut). It can also contain money and Eridium. ---- Pirate Weapon Chest Introduced in Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty, these chests can be found exclusively throughout the DLC. A large number of them can be found in The Leviathan's Lair in the room with Captain Blade's lost treasure. The regular pirate chest's contents range from to gear. However the "death's head" chests in the treasure room of the Leviathans lair always spawn or higher rarity gear, and have a higher chance of containing loot. They can also contain money and Eridium. ---- Savage Closet Introduced in Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt, these odd storage closets can be found exclusively throughout the DLC. They are usually found in savage camps and have an increased chance of spawning high-rated gear ranging from to This chest has an unusual appearance - it has notable resemblance to Claptrap resulting from the savages' attempt to deify the little robot. ---- Dice Chest Introduced in Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep, these chests can be found exclusively throughout the DLC. They can be found throughout the expansion, though a large number of them can be found in The Winged Storm after defeating the Ancient Dragons of Destruction. These chests are unique compared to other chests, in that the rarity of the drops are determined by a set of 20-sided dice that affects what items appear in the chest. The player can either roll once for free or roll two dice with 5 Eridium. Should the player roll twice, the highest number rolled determines what rarity of items appear inside the chest. Items range from to . Rolling a single 1 is a critical failure, resulting in the player receiving a single slab of Eridium, along with a live grenade. Rolling two 1s is a critical failure, resulting in the player receiving four Eridium, along with three live grenades. Rolling a 2 or 3 results in items. Rolling a 4 through 14 results in items. Rolling a 15 through 18 results in items. Rolling a 19 results in and items (or one item if it's a Rocket Launcher). Rolling a single 20 results in and/or items. Rolling two 20s in a single roll results in one or one item. ---- Ammunition Chests Regular Ammunition Chest Returning from Borderlands, these smallish green chests can be found throughout Pandora. They can contain up to six ammunition packs of any sort. ---- Hyperion Ammo Chest Found anywhere Hyperion personnel are/were located, Hyperion ammo chests may contain cash, ammunition, health kits, and Eridium. ---- Pirate Ammo Chest Exclusive to Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty, these chests will always contain ammunition but have a random chance to either spew out several bundles of cash upon opening or to be booby-trapped with a live grenade that explodes in a wide radius a shortly after being opened. ---- Savage Ammo Chest Exclusive to Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt, these strange chests are found commonly throughout Aegrus and may contain cash, ammunition, health kits, and Eridium. They appear to be Hyperion ammo chests modified with tribal symbols by the Savages. ---- Other objects Lock boxes and Strong boxes There are two types of boxes, lock boxes and strong boxes. These always contain money or Eridium. ---- Locker Vertical lockers, sometimes found in rows of several side-by-side. These can contain money, ammo, pistols, shields, health kits, Eridium, grenade mods or class mods. The rarity scale for the items ranges from to . The latter, however, has an extremely small spawn chance. ---- Mail box Mail boxes are normally found outside of huts and buildings. These can contain ammunition. ---- Safe Safes can be found in many human habitations. They can be opened by first attempting to "open" them then "smashing" the the lock mechanism with a melee strike. Safes can contain money, Eridium, ammunition, a pistol, or a grenade mod. The rarity scale, for the pistols and grenade mods range from to , the latter, however, having an extremely small spawn chance. The inside of the door has 'Dahlicious' carved on it. ---- Washing Machine These can contain ammo, Relics or Eridium. ---- Toilet thumb|150px|right Toilets can be found in any human habitation. They can contain ammunition, health kits, or money. ---- Fridge These may contain ammo, Eridium, or a Health Kit. ---- Dumpster Green, rectangular containers which have the Dahl logo on the side. Usually contain a variable amount of money, though they may also contain ammo, Eridium, weapons, or class mods. The rarity scale for its contents ranges from to , the latter, however, having an extremely small spawn chance. Dumpsters located in the Caustic Caverns often contain a Larval Varkid. ---- Parcel Parcels are found in any human habitations including bandit camps and Dahl and Hyperion facilities. They can contain a single ammo pack, Eridium, or a pistol. The rarity scale for pistols ranges from to , the latter, however, having an extremely small spawn chance. A notable parcel is one in The Dust, as if certain criteria are met, you will be messaged by Handsome Jack, to which the parcel (when opened) will contain a severed skull with hair on it and the Unique Dahl pistol: Gwen's Head ---- Tub Tubs can be found in bandit towns and camps. They can contain ammunition. ---- Dahl Lockbox Dahl lockboxes can be found anywhere Dahl has maintained a presence. They can contain money or a health kit. ---- Dahl Strongbox Dahl strongboxes can be found anywhere Dahl has maintained a presence. They can contain ammunition, health kits, or cash. ---- Hyperion Strongbox thumb|right|150px Hyperion strongboxes can be found anywhere Hyperion has maintained a presence. They can contain cash, a health kit, or Eridium. ---- Skag/Trash Pile Skag piles can be found in any skag habitats. Trash piles can be found in and around any human habitations. They can contain ammunition, weapons, health packs, class and grenade mods, money, relics, Eridium, vehicle skins, and character customization skins and heads. The contents can range from to , the latter, however, having an extremely small spawn chance except in the case of customizations. ---- Stalker Pile and Pod thumb|right|150px|Stalker pile Stalker piles and pods can be found in any stalker habitat. Piles are found on the ground while pods are elevated off the ground, hanging from stalker nests or connected to the ground by its membrane. They can contain ammunition, weapons, health packs, class and grenade mods, money, relics, Eridium, vehicle skins, and character customization skins and heads. The contents vary from to , the latter, however, having an extremely small spawn chance except in the case of customizations. ---- Bullymong Mound Bullymong mounds can be found in any bullymong habitat. They can contain ammunition, weapons, health packs, class and grenade mods, money, relics, Eridium, vehicle skins, and character customization skins and heads. The contents can range from to , the latter, however, having an extremely small spawn chance except in the case of customizations. ---- Explosive Gas Tank* Explosive tanks can be found in bandit towns and camps. Damaging a tank will cause it to either explode immediately or start to leak, gradually losing "health" until it explodes, dealing incendiary damage to a wide radius. Upon detonation, however, the tank can disperse ammunition, health packs, weapons, Eridium, cash, and class mods. ---- Ice Sculpture* Ice sculptures are found scattered about the Fridge, both on the ground and suspended from the ceilings of the Dahl facilities. They can contain ammunition, weapons, health packs, class and grenade mods, money, relics, Eridium, vehicle skins, and character customization skins and heads (and, quite possibly, the frozen remains of the resident Rats' victims). The contents can range from to , the latter, however, having an extremely small spawn chance except in the case of customizations. ---- Grave* Graves are found on Boot Hill in The Dust. Graves can contain ammunition, Eridium, or a health kit (or a bandit corpse, a coffin marked "SCRAM," or a volleyball). ---- Snowman's Head* The head of the snowman found directly after entering Tundra Express via the Tundra Express Fast Travel hub can be looted for ammunition and, given the right set of circumstances, can contain the Tinderbox. Notes * Looting these objects does not count towards the lootable object count in the "Open Pandora's Boxes" challenge. See also *Weapon Crate Locations *Loot Midget *Loot Goon References Category:Items